On That Day
by the sadistic homicidal child
Summary: Summary: Warnings: Character deaths. Child abuse. Rape NCS Noncon Nonconsensual. Whatever you know it as. Father was cruel to us. He hated us. He blamed us for the death of our mother. Look at us now. We've been set free. Just look at us now. Look........


On That Day...

Warnings: Character death(s). Child abuse. Rape.

Summary: Father was cruel to us. He hated us. He blamed us for the death of our mother. Look at us now. We've been set free. Just look at us now. Look...

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YGO. IF I DID I'D BE SLEEPING. BACK LAWYERS, BACK!

* * *

The door slammed open, letting in the bone chilling air. A man with deep blood red eyes stepped in, his spiked black hair and golden lightning bolt bangs littered with bits of water. "Runt! Get your skinny ass down here!" His voice rang throughout the house. 

A small and pale boy of nine years with big innocent violet eyes and wild black hair, that was outlined in crimson with his fathers bangs, walked down the stairs.

"Yes father?", his small voice responded.

"I want the house cleaned. Absolutely spotless this time. Fresh booze out and you and your brother need to get cleaned up. My 'Friends' are coming over tonight to 'play.' Do you understand what I want this time? Or do I have to beat it into your head?"

The boys face gained a barely noticeable look of fear, "Yes father...I understand..." He walked back up the stairs to his and his brother's dark, tiny room.

A deep voice came from the shadows in the corner. "What did he want Yugi?" "Just some chores for us to do... Father's 'friends' are coming over again..."

Yami stood up, shadows dancing across his tanned face, revealing a thirteen year old boy with piercing crimson eyes, not unlike his fathers, and a sharper version of Yugi's hair with three lightning bolts going into it.

"Yugi...tonight..." "Yes Yami?" "...Don't try to... Nevermind..."

* * *

Yami's POV 

I didn't want Yugi to suffer tonight, but I knew that Yugi wouldn't let meget hurt again. His golden heart wouldn't allow it. I remember the first time they took Yugi...

Flash Back. 2 years ago. 

_Two of father's friends came down the stairs with pleased looks on their faces._

_I kneeled by my father's feet, waiting for him to get drunk enough to not notice me sneaking away._

_I followed the sound of quiet sobs to the guestroom. At first I couldn't see Yugi, but as I looked closer I saw him curled up in the darkest corner of the room._

"_Yami?" "Yes Yugi?" "Why does daddy always look so happy when we're so sad? Why does he always let his friends hurt you?...Why, Yami?" His soft voice cracked with sobs of anguish._

"_I don't know Yugi...I ...I just don't know..."_

_End Flash Back_

If mom hadn't died things would've been so much better. It's pathetic, but Yugi and I have grown somewhat of a tolerance for the pain we're put through. Still, we're only human, so all we can do is cry...

Tonight we'll clean as best to our ability as we can, and hope for a pain free night.

* * *

Yugi's POV 

I sat down to take a breather, my hands sore and body aching. Yami and I had worked extra hard. We knew that father giving us a break tonight would be a slim chance to none, but...we could only hope. We wouldn't give up hope. We couldn't. Besides eachother, hope was all we had.

I felt Yami sit down beside me. We were tired, but we could still smile. I don't know why, but I suddenly let out a giggle. Soon I burst into full-out laughter.

Perhaps it was the dirt on Yami's face. Perhaps it was the fact that I smelled awful and didn't care. I don't know.

But I did know that it was one of the few times I had laughed this hard. I could hear Yami's laughter rising with my own. Maybe we had finally gone insane. I don't know.

* * *

Yami POV 

We made our way into the kitchen to prepare the food and drinks for tonight. Only a few more minutes until father would be home. We carefully carried the glasses of booze and walked to the living room.

I heard the door slam open.

Something shattered beside me. Yugi had dropped one of the glasses. Small crystals shined on the floor. Father's furious shouts began to boom throughout the house like lightning and thunder. I couldn't hear what he was saying. I could only watch in despair as father reached for Yugi.

Father began to yell and hit Yugi's already tiny and bruised frame. Pain speared my heart as I could do nothing but silently walk to the living room. A tear rolled down my cheek. I heard Yugi shout in pain.

I could hear his pleas and sobs. I could hear everything clearly. So, so clearly...

* * *

Yugi's POV 

I was scared. I was so, so scared. I wanted to run. My instincts told me to run. My heart, to stay with Yami. To not leave him behind. My mind racing with so many thoughts...and yet so blank.

I could feel their hands roaming all over me. I felt what little clothing I had being torn away from me. A tongue ran across my cheek. My neck. Lower and lower. Hands groped at my flesh. All over me.

Shouldn't I be used to this by now? I've been touched so many times. Raped and beaten countless times.

I felt myself being bent over, something was at my lips. Two hands forced my mouth open. They shoved into me at the same time. It hurt. It hurt so much I couldn't scream. I could only sob as they began to move inside me.

They never used any lubricant. They just let me bleed. Every time this happened to one of us...or both...we would always be left bleeding and crying. I coughed and choked on him...but he didn't care. The bigger man behind me slammed into me. Ripped into me. My heart bled as they showed no mercy on my thin frame.

A hot and thick liquid shot into me after what seemed like an eternity. My cries didn't mean a thing. I swallowed the bitter substance in my mouth, small streams of semen running down my chin. I fell to the floor, broken and awaiting to be sown back together again.

I heard footsteps walk towards me and rough hands haul me to my feet. My father's hands. I was dragged over the filthy floor, leaving trails of red, pink, and a dash of white behind.

My mind went blank.

* * *

Yami's POV 

I kneeled at my father's feet, not daring to raise my head. He walked away. I could hear something being dragged. Father came back into the room and grabbed my upper arm and began to pull me towards the back door. He opened the door, letting in a chilling breeze, and shoved me outside. "Run. You two have outdone your worth." I grabbed Yugi and ran.

The forest was cold. We didn't live near the city. We lived here, miles away from the next house, where father wouldn't get caught abusing his children so easily.

I ran as fast as I could. I shifted Yugi from my arms to my back.

As I heard a drunken shouts and whoops of sadistic joy behind us, I realized that father hadn't thrown us out.

He wanted to kill us.

He wanted to hunt us. Father loved to hunt. The house had multiple animal heads and trophies all over the place. Panic filled my body. I couldn't let Yugi die. He was too young to die.

Tears of fear ran down my cheeks.

Branches and twigs slapped at my body as I ran past them.

I heard a gunshot.

It echoed throughout the forest and destroyed all the sounds of life surrounding me.

I barely heard them, but I could still hear father's excited shouts.

It began to rain.

Thunder and lighting ran across the sky, screaming so loud that it towered over even the sound of the gunshot.

The rain made it hard to run.

The slippery mud sliding all over my feet and between my toes, it was even harder to keep my grip on Yugi now.

Rain poured down my back.

A bullet whizzed past me.

Gunshots and thunder made deafening explosions.

I couldn't think. All I could do was run.

A white-hot pain ran through my right shoulder. I stumbled and fell to the ground in pain. My heart was racing madly. I crawled towards Yugi and grabbed him as best as I could.

Pain ripped through me.

I screamed in agony and froze in shock. I had just let them know where we were.

Bullets hit a few trees around me. I covered Yugi as best as I could and dragged him to an opening under a tree.

I huddled closely to him.

It was so cold.

I was covered in mud and blood.

My stomach growled, demanding food.

I sighed and leaned against the tree trunk.

I closed my eyes in a short bliss.

The rapid snap of twigs and slaps against mud alerted me of danger.

I kept silent.

The footsteps grew closer. I hugged Yugi closer to me.

My heart was pounding in my ears.

I clenched my eyes shut, too afraid to open them.

I listened closely. I could only hear the rain, lighting and thunder.

Where had they gone? Had they gone back? Were they waiting outside?

I peeked out from between a gap two roots that were sticking out of the ground had made.

My eyes met with the barrel of a gun.

On that day, two shots rang throughout the forest that seemed louder than anything, even the thunder.

Two lives were lost on that day.

On that day two innocent souls were set free from their fathers painful grasp.

* * *

A few months later... 

"C'MON ALREADY! The spot I told you about is just ahead! You can rest THERE!" the pale boy with light blue eyes and long black hair glared at his friend. The boy's friend, a short-haired, tanned, and green-eyed brunette, pouted from his spot next to a tree with roots that stuck out of the ground.

"BUT I'M TIIIIREEED! Gimme an energy bar or something... I'm not moving from this spot until I get a proper breather!" The blue eyed boy plopped down next to his friend with a huff. The brunette smiled and leaned against two roots before frowning and jumping up quickly.

"What's wrong now? I thought you wanted to rest 'proper—EWWW! WHAT'S THAT SMELL!" The boy quickly joined his friend, away from the tree. "Ugh...that's why I jumped up. Shit...it smells like road kill or something!"

The two boys slowly inched towards the tree, one pulling out a handkerchief and covering his nose, the other grabbing a flashlight to see in the darkness under the tree better. The blue eyed boy coughed and turned away to avoid the smell, the other, peering into the gaps between the roots.

The brunette's eyes widened and he ran to a different tree to vomit. "What! What'd you see!" He ran to his friend to help him, staring at the tree in a mix of confusion, curiosity, and horror. He slowly got up, curiosity getting the better of him and grabbed the abandoned flashlight and kerchief, and slowly began to approach the tree.

He kneeled down and gasped in horror.

Two rotting bodies, twins maybe, lay beneath the trees roots, foliage beginning to weave around them. Both were missing an eye. He quickly joined his friend, who had pulled out a cell phone, and began to puke.

"Hello! 911! Me and my friend, we—dead—both—kids...oh God...they were only kids...Don't tell me to calm down! There are two dead bodies not even TEN FEET AWAY FROM ME! Oh God...please...please just get over here. Quickly...please..." The boy slid to the ground and held his knees. "Please..."

* * *

"Welcome back, this is Kailey Tinason with the channel seven news. I'm afraidIhave some very grave and disturbing news. About a month ago, two boys were found in the forest. The youngest, Yugi Mutou, appeared to be around age nine. The older, Yami Mutou, around thirteen. They've been identified as Akun Mutuo's children. Both were missing an eye, had a shot to the head, showed signs of sexual and physical abuse and severe malnutrition. Akun has denied all statements that they are in fact his children, even though the authorities have given him proof as to whether or not they are his. When questioned about the two eyes he had as "trophies", he simply grew angry and demanded that the authorities left his home. A few days ago, after being interrogated, one of his friends that had been thrown in jail, finally cracked and admitted that he had been one of the few to sexually abuse, and hunt the two boys. He admitted that they were in fact Akun's children, but refused to say anything else. Akun has now been identified as a neglective father, and is currently being interrogated as to whether or not he actually abused them. All of his friends and family are regarded with suspicion. ...Well...all I can say is that I hope that they are resting peacefully now, and that whoever is responsible for the brutal deaths of these two children is rightfully punished." 

The screen turned into static and a man with crimson eyes smiled and laughed as he turned to his newest trophies. "And all I can say is that the damn bitches deserved it!" He reached for his new bottle of whiskey and found nothing to be there. "What the—?" He looked around the room and didn't find it anywhere in sight. He cursed and got up "Maybe I left it downstairs..."

He walked down corridor and saw the door to his deceased children'sroom open. He glanced at the door in confusion and walked closer to it. "Didn't I lock this yesterday?..." He looked at the lock and saw that it'd been broken.

But the lock had been brand new...

"Damn piece of shit...wasted money on this crap." He gave a huff of agitation and reached to close it. He gave a shout and curse of pain as the handle burned him. An image of his sons standing side by side in the doorway flashing in and out of sight.

He slammed against the wall and gripped his injured hand. "...I guess...I guess I've had just a little...too much to drink... Yeah...that's it...just a little too much to drink. I need some sleep..."

He walked towards his personal bathroom and turned on the faucet, dipping his hands into the cool water. He splashed the refreshing liquid onto his sweaty face and rested his head in the fluffy towel he'd grabbed.

His eyes rose to rest on the mirror in front of him and he quickly jumped away from the reflective glass that held the image of his eldest son dripping in blood, hand reaching out to him.

He quickly walked out of the room and forced the image out of his mind. His bedroom door creaked as he lightly pushed it open. He cautiously roamed his eyes around the room, not wanting another image to appear.

When he was sure there would be none, he stripped down to his boxers and climbed into the soft bed. Instantly relaxing all the tense muscles in his body. He rolled onto his back, eyes closed, and took in a deep breath.

Only to have it taken away from him as he suddenly felt like he was being squished into the mattress and a pillow shoved in his face.

He couldn't breathe.

A memory passed through his mind like an old black and white movie, glitching and becoming distorted every so often.

He was on top of his youngest son.

"I've always wondered what they found so interesting about you...they seem to prefer you over Yami...why is that Yugi? Is it these eyes?"

A kiss to each of Yugi's clenched eyelids.

"Is it this soft skin?"

A lick to Yugi's pale cheek.

"Is it this slender neck?"

A nibble to Yugi's neck.

"Or is it...something more?"

A brutal bite to Yugi's slender shoulder passed before he began to rip Yugi's clothes away.

"Please Daddy! Please! Don't do this Daddy! PLEAAAAASE!"

Yugi screamed as his father plunged into him without mercy.

He gasped as he was suddenly allowed to breathe.

He rolled off the bed and ran towards his gun.

His breathing was no less than quick little gasps and he searched the room. "Allright... I know what's going on...You think that just because it was such a horrible crime that your gunna punish me...right? I know that I'm right. You think that you deserve revenge, don't you! DON'T YOU!"

He waved his gun around frantically and looked for any sign that would tell him that the two were in the room.

Two ghostly figures appeared behind him, wrapping their arms around his body tightly. Giggles filled the room. "Join us daddy...it won't hurt..."

He screamed as both of his children eachtore one of his eyes out.

He began to grow thin. His body weight instantly dropping to near death starvation.

Bruises and cuts started to form all over his body. Fresh blood dripping down from them.

Slowly his arms grasped the gun tightly in his hands. His arms moved as if he was trying to stop his own body from doing so. He sobbed as he raised the gun to his mouth, before brutally shoving it in.

Twin shots rang throughout the house and Akun Mutou existed no more.

* * *

"Hello welcome back, this is Kailey Tinason with the channel seven news. What has been dubbed the, "Mutou Case" has some breaking news to its existence. Last night, Akun Mutou was found on the floor of his bedroom in what appears to be suicide. No signs that anyone else was in the house were found. The strange thing about it is...Akun was covered from head to toe in cuts and bruises, and was severely under weight. When he was interrogated merely three days ago, he was found to be of average weight and size. How could he lose so much weight in so little time? Who gave him the injuries if Akun was alone? The death of Akun has left the "Mutou Case" with many unanswered questions. Possibly never to be answered." 

The screen once again turned to static, and would never show anything again.

* * *

Kaaaay...this kinda turned into a horror...Kinda wasn't expecting that! The original, hand written, version ended at _"...painful grasp."_ XD Please do expect more work from me! This is my second entry, and I know that so far all my entries have been one shots, but that's only because these were "spur of the moment" stories. I have a GWHP x-over, a regular GW, TWO Inuyashas, and another YGO story on the way, so don't miss out! IF YOU DO I WILL KILL YOU AND EAT YOUR SOOOOUUUULLLL! X3 LUV! ... 

...Remember folks...the review button is your friend!

...REVIEW DAMMIT! D:


End file.
